westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Stirred
PRESIDENT FACES RADIOACTIVE CRISIS AND MULLS NEED TO KEEP VEEP ON TICKET; TIM MATHESON GUEST-STARS -- The President's staff reacts to the crash of a heavy rig bearing uranium fuel rods in a remote Idaho tunnel that could pose an environmental -- or terrorist -- crisis, while in another room, electoral strategy is stealthily mapped out that could include jettisoning Vice President Hoynes (guest star Tim Matheson) from the next ticket. Meanwhile, the unwitting Veep ponders how to keep a favorite bill intact that would provide Internet access for the poor; earlier, Hoynes finds himself in the same meeting with Leo for Alcoholics Anonymous. In addition: Charlie (Dule Hill) regrets getting advice from a meddling Bartlet (Martin Sheen) for filing his tax forms online; Donna's (Janel Moloney) request to Josh (Bradley Whitford) for a presidential proclamation honoring the retirement of her favorite teacher might prove more difficult than first imagined. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Tim Matheson as John Hoynes Recurring cast :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper Guest Starring :David Dunard as AA member :Randy Oglesby as AA member :Felton Perry as AA member :Jim Jansen as Bill Fisher Co-Starring :Kim Webster as Ginger :Tim Van Pelt as Harry :William Duffy as Larry :Peter James Smith as Ed Quotes :President Bartlet: I love doing this. :Charlie: Really? :President Bartlet: Yeah. :Charlie: Filing tax returns? :President Bartlet: Yeah. :Charlie: Okay. :President Bartlet: What? :Charlie: I was just thinking about the plurality of Americans who made the decision to pull a lever that had your name next to it. :President Bartlet: Suckers. :Josh: What about Leo? :Leo: What'd I do? :Josh: As running mate. Bartlet-McGarry. :Leo: Done. :Josh: It's not absurd you know. :Leo: Yes, it is. :Josh: It's not totally absurd. :Leo: Yes, it is. :Toby: He wants your parking space. :Josh: I really do. :C.J.: It's not totally absurd. :Leo: You have a good parking space. :C.J.: You know, if it weren't for the drinking and the Valium ... And yet Grant... :Toby: That's right. :C.J.: And yet Grant. They went to Lincoln. They said, "Grant's a drunk". He said, "Send all my generals a case of whatever he's drinking". :Larry: I see a 30 second spot. :Leo: You guys don't think an alcoholic can be Vice-President? You really think the 20th Century didn't see an alcoholic in the West Wing? I'll be around. :Sam: Is this ser... I mean, are you talking about names? :Josh: Fitzwallace, Leo, and Ulysses S. Grant. :Sam: Not for nothing but before we go in there, I want to be clear. I didn't have to convince him, or even suggest it. Right off the bat, he said "Let's take my name off of it". :Mrs. Morello: Are--Are you sure everything's all right? :President Bartlet: whispering Tell her where you are. :Donna Moss: Mrs. Morello, I'm in the Oval Office with the President of the United States and it's because of you. silence Mrs. Morello? :Mrs. Morello: What a thing to say. Well, we're all very proud of you, Donna. Trivia *Throughout the episode, Sam talks about hockey - Rob Lowe plays hockey. *When Leo arrives at the meeting in the Roosevelt Room - Josh makes an off-hand comment about Leo being the President's running mate - something he would finally get to do with Matt Santos. * Vice President Hoynes says he stopped drinking when he was 22, "I had a few experiences in college. I liked beer, a lot" : Tim Matheson (Vice President Hoynes) played Eric "Otter" Stratton in Animal House. * Co-Writer Eli Attie named Donna's teacher after his real-life Social Studies teacher at Hunter College High School, Mrs. Morello. ERRORS *Josh refers to "Health, Education, and Welfare," a cabinet agency that ceased to exist in 1979. The agency formed two separate agencies, the Department of Education and the Department of Health and Human Services. Same goof happens later in season 5 when Bartlet asks for Cabinet support for his invocation of the 25th Amendment. He calls the roll of Cabinet Secretaries for their assent and refers to the joint agency and "Health and Education." *Bartlet in a phone conversation with Mrs Morello ask her if she required her students to read Beowulf in Middle English or if she used a translation. Beowulf was written in Old English."The West Wing" Stirred (2002) — Trivia copied from IMDb Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 3